Complete Chaos
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Caution: Here there be Randomness In a Box characters! No script format, though.


Feep- Is FeeptheNinja. No more needs to be said. Except: Holds mental connection with Pikachu and GLaDOS.

Rishi- Is Rishi. Again- No more needs to be said.

Meep- Is MeeptheNinja. Feep's lil' bro. Blond w/ blue eyes. Short.

Pikachu- Is a Pikachu. Walks upright, wears a silver bow tied around his neck. Is a bit of an arse. Holds mental connection with Feep and GLaDOS.

Oracion- Is a Darkrai. Cool and collective- usually. Being rather bright, he usually is the one who has to be bodily dragged into the group's hijinks. Is one of the ONLY ones in the group (besides Meta Knight) who is on relatively good grounds with the AIs- mainly because he actually apologizes.

Meta Knight- Is Meta Knight. Read: NINJA LIKE AWESOME but slightly less awesome than GLaDOS and Chell, respectively. Being the chaperone to the antics of the troublemakers, is often stuck with whatever punishment the others are getting.

Kirby- Is Kirby. Is Kirby is Kirby is Kirby is Kirby is Kirby is Kirby…

Jeffrey- Is a tame Creeper. Main reason for being included is comic relief and endless explosives. And in the words of Steve the Avatar: Who needs keys when you've got a powder keg? *blows up door*

GLaDOS- Is QUITE fed up with this crap happening in her facility! She is basically supreme goddess of Aperture Science- and is putting up with these people for now. Mainly because Feep had a death grip on the wall when She tried to bodily evict her. Also: Holds mental connection with Feep and Pikachu. For science.

Chell- Silent but deadly. Also: a ninja. Okay, aside from that, she is the only _surviving _test subject of GLaDOS, and has been allowed to live. For now. Is okay with Feep and co., but is usually the one ferverently sneaking away from the scene of the crime with Oracion. Read: Enthusiastic about the prank, not so about the punishment.

And so… LET US BEGIN!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 1: Batting Cleanup**

Feep groaned as she rooted through veritable decades of… junk. Lots and lots and lots of crap no one thought to throw out. You see, after their latest trick, GLaDOS had devised a rather fitting punishment- to toss them into the absolute _dirtiest _office in Lower Aperture and lock the door. And possibly incinerate the key. The only way to get out was to clean it up. Which might actually take decades.

Rishi, after digging through a large heap of trash, held up a wallet. "Hey! Sweet!"

"You… do realize that could have been on somebody's person?" Oracion grimaced.

Rishi quickly tossed the wallet away.

All and all, the people in here were: Feep, Meep, Rishi, Pikachu, Oracion, and… well, Chell _was _in here earlier, but no one could find her now. Meep correctly deduced that she'd probably escaped- after all, she had plenty of experience under her belt.

Pikachu pulled out a toupee. "Cool! 70's hair!"

Meep held up a turkey leg. "Drumstick!"

"Guitar!"

"Sandwich!"

"Tic-Tacs!"

"Atari!"

"A talking pickle!"

"Ninja!" Meep looked up quite unamused by his sister picking him up. He was even less so when she dropped him.

"Ew…" He moaned, and then glared at no one in particular as he said "Who got us into this mess in the first place?"

"For once- don't look at me!" Feep defended. "I do believe it was _Pikachu _who suggested we butter the chassis!"

Pikachu glanced up momentarily from his digging. "Hey! I said to use _margarine_, not butter!"

The room was silent as they all stared at him with the expression: -_-

"Alright fine, it was my fault." He grumbled. "But She didn't have to take it that way…"

"Well, She is generally pissed when we do something like that." Offered Rishi.

"As they say: She only has PMS on days that end in 'y'." agreed a random disembodied voice. "Wait- hm. That doesn't work with AI too well, does it…"

Everyone glanced up in surprise as Chell leapt down from one of the mountains of junk, landing squarely in front of the five.

"Well, where were _you_?" Feep grumbled irritably.

"Yeah, you missed it. I found 70's hair!" grinned Pikachu, putting on the toupee.

Chell smirked. "Around." She surveyed the room. "Wow. She _really _doesn't want you to leave here, huh?"

"Tell us about it." Everyone said in perfect chorus.

"Anyway, it _would _be nice if you helped a bit." Feep said. "Y'know, She _did _mean to punish you as well."

Chell shrugged. "Might as well. The air duct up there doesn't lead anywhere, anyway."

Feep sighed. "Damn."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes later, Pikachu ran out of the small tunnel he'd managed to dig like his tail was on fire.

"OH JESUS IT'S GONNA KILLLL MEEEEE!" He screamed. Following close behind him was the sound of a long, dragged out _hissssss_ _…_ KRACKABOOM!

When the gunpowder dust cleared, there in the middle stood a one Creeper, looking decidedly pleased with himself.

"DAMMIT JEFFREY!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. He just grinned wider.

Feep sighed a long-suffering sigh and patted the walking charge of TNT on the head. "Ah well, I do suppose Pikachu deserved that…"

"Waitwaitwait. You own a _living stick of dynamite_?" Chell said.

"Yup. What, too Sue-ish?" Feep asked, puzzled.

"Nah." Chell grinned. "Wanna know how to play Instant Door?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Due to the frightening frequency of them, the group had made up a sort of Richter scale for explosions.

Jeffrey's resulting detonation registered as eleventeen. And a half. How did they know?

The PA system crackled to life. "WHAT THE _**HELL **__WAS THAT?_"

Well, when the P. O. ed AI 800 kilometers up can feel it- and decided it important enough to comment rather irately on- it's a pretty good indicator.


End file.
